How I'm Reminded
by Violent Words
Summary: Phil knows Mason's secret, but he never expected in his wildest dreams that it would be him. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Another one…Yes, I know. I have a thing for Wresting slash fictions. There are just way too many obvious attractions in the WWE to begin with. Must be what happens when you travel 365 days a year with guys wearing too much baby oil. ANYWAY, I own neither Mason Ryan, or Phil - CM Punk, and am making no profit. This is purely for my pleasure.

* * *

><p>Of all the wrestlers, at Florida Championship Wrestling, he'd picked Mason Ryan to join the band of renegades he'd stolen from Wade Barrett.<p>

He didn't know what it was about the man when they first met, but it soon became quite apparent, even now, sitting in the locker, Ryan was a loner, much like himself. He didn't have any real friends, just people who worked with him because they had no choice in the matter. David and Michael had so many problems with him, that it made co-existing as a team a nightmare.

What the big deal was, Phil didn't know. Hell, Mason was nice enough - when you could get him to talk. And his accent, only slight now, was almost soothing. Many a night had Mason just been talking, and Phil had drifted out, purely due to the lullaby like sound of his voice.

On screen, Mason was a bulldozer. He could take out anything in the world. Heck, just a few weeks back, he'd gotten Big Show parallel to the canvas, and then folded him up like an empty gum wrapper. Didn't really talk much, on screen, but you still did not want to piss him off.

Off screen, however, there was a completely different side to Mason he never expected to see. He was gentle, and quite caring. Even if one of the Diva's was complaining of period cramps, he'd be the one to hang around, and make sure she had enough…things…to keep her going for the week. He also made frequent chocolate trips for said menstruating women, normally the ones who didn't have guys to do that for them.

He honestly didn't see why the male RAW roster seemed to hate his guts. When Mason was first travelling with them, it took nearly three hours for David and Michael to make it clear they wanted nothing to do with him, and most of the rest of the only others willing to take him in were Mike, Cena, and of all the people in the world, Alberto and Ricardo. One thought that stood out was _they were all gay. _And openly, too.

Alberto and Ricardo were openly together, and Cena was seeing Randy, even though he'd gone over to the SmackDown show. They were doing a pretty good job, last time Phil had heard. Mike and Kevin were together as well, and going well enough, that they actually had to turn Riley against Miz on screen, because things had been becoming way too obvious. After their brawl, just an hour ago, Kevin was still apologising to Mike over it.

He knew things would have been easier for Mason on the SD show. They were generally pretty easy going…But all the gays Mason hung around with…and even the Diva's, Phil often found himself questioning Mason's sexuality. Especially when, at the Draft, when Phil had been so excited about winning RAW a final draft pick for the night, he had kissed Alberto on the cheek.

Mason hadn't even spoken to Phil that night, and had stayed out in the lobby the whole night, much to the dismay of the people working there. The week after, Mason had lost it on screen, and told Phil to 'piss off', and then had a tantrum, and disappeared, leaving the rest of their tiny group more than a little confused.

David and Michael told Phil they were leaving, and Phil only waved them off. He was still lost in thought about soon as David and Michael had shut the door, he could literally see Mason deflate completely. The man looked nearly pitiful, it actually surprised Phil, more so when Mason caught Phil glancing over at him. After a few seconds, Mason's jaw quivered, and the bigger man started sobbing.

Startled, Phil stood up and walked around the locker room to get to Mason, and put a hand on his back cautiously. Mason never even seemed to notice. He just sat there, head in his hands, his huge shoulders shaking. Phil let him cry. He knew it had been a long time since Mason had cried - since his first night on the job, officially as part of the WWE, not the place Phil had, as Phil was starting to think now, rescued him from."It's okay." He cooed softly to Mason, who shook his head violently. Phil patiently waited for Mason to calm down enough to get words out, instead of strange head gestures and hiccups.

"Why isn't it okay, Mason? What's wrong? Is it you're lonely? What is it? I can't help you if I don't actually know what's going on." Phil asked, pulling a chair over, and sitting in front of the man. "We're not leaving until I know you're truly okay." Phil warned him, leaning back, resting his leg on his knee. His leg had been tweaking him for ages now. He'd need to see what was wrong with it.

"…I just…" Mason swallowed slightly. "You wouldn't get it, Phil…You get most other things. But you won't get this."

"What is it, Mason? Avoiding this won't get you out of here. You may be bigger, but I'm quicker." Phil warned him, as Mason's eyes flicked to the door.

"Y'know how…" he sighed gently, before continuing. "…Mike, and Alex, and Cena, and Alberto and Ricardo are all willing for me to stay? And why the Diva's are pretty comfortable with sharing a room with me if you and I have a disagreement.

That was a pretty damn friendly word for a shouting match, Phil couldn't help but think, but he let Mason continue, nodding to let the bigger man know he could continue, although he was more than 100% certain his previous suspicions were correct.

"I'm…kind of…gay." He admitted meekly. "That's why I was alone the day you chose me from Florida - it'd come out one night…That was the day I swore I'd stop drinking." Mason admitted, biting his lip heavily.

"And…lately, I've been falling for one of our little group…" Mason continued, smiling up at Phil, wiping his eyes a little miserably. "I told you, can we go? I understand if you'd rather not stay in the same room as me." The Welsh man said quietly.

Phil smiled, offering Mason his hand.

"C'mon! We've got an appearance on SmackDown tomorrow, and we need you rested and ready."

"You mean…you won't…"

"Of course not, Mace! You're the closest thing to a best friend I have, and I'll accept you no matter what. C'mon." Phil said simply, helping Mason with his bags.

"Don't worry about the Smackdown roster - half the roster there aren't straight either. Even some of the Diva's are lesbians." Phil admitted to Mason.

"Really? Any…couples?" He asked, and Phil chuckled."More than you can count. Heath and Justin are together, Wade and Drew, Cody's goin' out with Evan Bourne. Christian and Adam were seeing each other, until Adam had to leave…Should have heard those two bawling over it...Josh Matthews and Matt Striker are together...Layla and Rosa Mendes, Kaitlyn and AJ. Half the roster over there are either bi or gay, Mace. The ones that aren't are pretty laid back. RAW's for the snobs." Phil filled him in. Mason actually looked interested for a second, before he bit on his lip once more.

"Phil?" Mason asked, very quietly when Phil pulled up into the hotel parking lot. Phil turned the ignition off, and turned towards his friend, a grin spreading over his face.

"Yeah?" He asked, only to be silenced by a pair of lips locking onto his desperately for a second, before they disappeared, and Mason was gone, running towards the building, quite noticeably cursing at himself for having no control.

Phil sat there, in complete shock. He had expected David, or Michael...but he himself? He wouldn't have ever pegged that. Why would Mason love him?

And why did Phil enjoy that way more than he should have? He frowned. He was going to need a hell of a lot of Pepsi to make him through this night...

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think? Love it, hate it? First chapter...I dunno how many chapters this will be. I'll find out on the way along when it's time for this to end...<p>

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! Onwards I trudge on, panicking the whole time. I don't own Phil or Mason…

* * *

><p>Phil searched the hotel top to bottom, and couldn't find his friend. He grumbled, as he rested his head on the door to his room and tried to open it…Damn it.<p>

When he unlocked it, he found the door still wouldn't budge.

"Mace?" He called through the door, banging down against it harshly. The only response was a single returning thump.

"Let me in, Mason. I'd like to get some sleep…And I'd like to talk about what happened…You kind of left…before I could say or do anything." Phil trailed off, as he heard shuffling, and the door was pulled open very gently. Mason smiled meekly, before he let the other man in. But before Phil could say a word, Mason's hand was on his portable CD player - he didn't believe in MP3's - and stuck his headphones in, chewing down on his lips, and crawling into his bed.

Phil sighed, and pulled his headphones off. This was getting highly annoying, and it hadn't even been going on for an hour and a half yet. Normally, Phil was patient…Not even kids screaming from the floor above him annoyed him. But this was ridiculous.

"Oi. If you're going to try and avoid me now, you may as well go pick up some more of those anti-depressant meds you've been taking, cause it won't make things better."

Mason glared at Phil. He couldn't believe the skinnier man actually had the balls to remove his headphones. Last person who did that - Otunga, the dick-head - was out for weeks with a sprained ankle, which was why the storyline with him getting punted in the head by Orton was put into place.

Mason growled at him. "You wanted to know what was wrong, I told you. Now let me mope in peace…Bef -

"Mason Andrew Ryan, you will sit down and you will fucking listen to me." Phil snarled. Mason jumped a mile. When Phil started swearing, as Orton had put it once for him - You sit your ass down, and you clean out your ears, or he'd do it with a fork.

Mason stared at him.

"I told you - I have no problems with homosexuals. My very best friends are gays, including you, now."

"Bet you've never had one who loved you." Mason practically shot himself in the shoulder for that line. Phil raised his eyebrows in slight surprise, and frustration.

Unsure how else to stay calm, he fished in his bag for the can of Pepsi he was certain was in there. When he found it, he downed half the can, and glanced back at Mason, who now looked incredibly small.

"No, I haven't…and I'm going to tell you now that I'm straight. So, you'll be able to get on with your life." Phil said, very directly. But Mason didn't seem to believe that.

"You're not." He murmured, barely loud enough for Phil to hear it. Phil's ears rang with those words, as Mason continued.

"You're not, trust me…I've been gay long enough to know when someone's at least bi." Mason told Phil, who mad a face at him.

"I am not, Mason…You need to calm down, just for a start…You're shaking…When did you last eat?" Phil questioned, trying to avoid Mason's accusations. He knew the man had issues with eating, and if he didn't eat, he'd start shaking, and after an hour or so, he'd faint.

Mason growled at him slightly.

"I stole one of those protein bars of yours before you came up." Mason snarled through his teeth. He watched Phil walking around the place, as if this wasn't a problem…and it pissed him off to no end.

"I'm not going to let you pretend this isn't a problem, Phillip Brooks." Mason informed him. Phil rolled his eyes at Mason.

"What problem, Mason? My gay stable-mate has a school-boys crush on me. No issues, here, nor there." Phil said. Those words were like a knife through the chest. He could almost feel his heart fall into his stomach. He felt heavier than normal.

_School-boy's crush…_

"Y'know what, Phil? You're just like them. Afraid of things you don't understand." Mason managed to choke out to Phil, who hadn't expected to hear Mason practically in tears turned around to face Mason, who's eyes were shining, but whether he was angry, sad, or both, but he'd never seen that look on Mason's face…It was almost betrayal. He flinched.

"Mace, don't…please don't do that." Phil pleaded, but Mason lashed out, narrowly missing Phil's hand, but sending the Pepsi can flying through the air.

As what was left of the soda spilt out around the ground, the two men stood there, Mason's occasional sniffing the only sound between the two of them, until Mason turned away.

"What makes you think you love me?" Phil asked cautiously, hoping to sooth Mason slightly. Mason just looked outraged.

"Think?" he hissed. "I've known it since I met you, Phil. Don't deny it either! I saw the way you looked at me when I was in Florida…You were intrigued…"

_When did Mason become a mind reader? _Phil found himself thinking. He hadn't noticed until that second, Mason had backed him up against the wall.

"You don't know what my life's been like, Phil. No clue at all…But I met you, and I just stopped giving a shit about what's happened to me in the past. My only thoughts were on the future…"

Their noses were touching, Mason was that close to him…It made him feel uneasy. He had no where to go, and Mason was strong enough to probably shove him through the wall.

But Mason let him go, turning on his heel. Phil found himself instantly worried about the younger man, and called out after him.

"Where are you going?" He asked Mason, who sighed gently. "To go see the one person who does care about all this." Mason grumbled, leaving the room, leaving a worried, confused, and slightly angry, Phil behind.

Without thinking, he picked his phone up and dialled for Kevin. He loved that about Kevin. The boy was always so sweet and kind, with everyone…but Mike, it appeared…

He'd seen Mike with a bruise the size of a cricket ball on his shoulder once. He knew how it got there - blushing and spluttering gave their nights away - but Riley could be more gentle. Mike wasn't The Cleveland Screamer for nothing. The poor girls in make-up had had a panic attack when they'd seen that.

"Hey?" Kevin asked quietly. "Kevin speaking…Mike's asleep…"

"Hey, Kevin, can you please follow Mason? I'll watch Mike for you, if you watch Mason."

"Trading M's, huh?" Kevin sure knew how to make a man blush…He made it sound like they were swapping boyfriends…

Hang on! Mason wasn't even his boyfriend. Damn it, Kevin was up to his mind games once more.

"I'm kiddin' man. He's just stormed past. You take good care of my baby, I'll take care of yours…" Kevin teased him, before hanging up, leaving Phil bright red, and spluttering as he went to go watch over Mike.

He was worried about Mason, but he couldn't do anything yet. Not until Kevin found him…And when he did - what WAS he going to do?

* * *

><p>Well, that was the next chapter...I had no clue what I was typing when I did this one, this just ended up here...Anyway! Will try and update very soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter for poor Phil and Mason. My baby sister swears - SWEARS - she saw Mason kiss Phil today (We get RAW on Wednesdays), but I dunno, my head was down - Damn cats wanting attention! I don't own either Mason, or Phil. If I did, then they'd be in trouble 8D

* * *

><p>Phil was pacing the room, a new tin of Pepsi in his hand. A pile of recently crushed up ones were sitting in a garbage bag he'd found in one of his shopping bags.<p>

Why they insisted on staying in hotels, he'd never work out. They'd be better off carrying about caravans…Not carrying, obviously, but at least dragging them around behind their rental vans.

Mike was still asleep - snoring loudly. Judging by the look of the bed, Mike was a heavy sleeper - barely a sheet moved. He inwardly chuckled, as he remembered waking up every morning, and Mason's bed being a complete mess.

Deciding to try and drown out Mike's snoring, he started humming, before jumping once or twice, willing for Kevin to come through the door, with Mason at his side, probably a little reluctantly. He could only half smile, wondering if he was messing up his and Mason's friendship by refusing to address the problem - as a problem, funnily enough.

He'd normally call Beth, but she was partying with Vladimir Kozlov - for some reason, Beth had a thing for guys with heavy accents, and was seeing him. The rumours about himself and the Glamazon were completely false, more a cover up for Beth more than anyone. Beth had issues with people genuinely knowing about what was up in her personal life.

When Kevin walked into the room, it wasn't without struggle. He looked like he was dragging a reluctant dog around. Mason was audibly complaining, until Kevin actually bit him, and covered his mouth so he couldn't yell about it.

"I'll make you a deal - You shut up, Mike's sleeping. And when you do shut up, and stop trying to bite my hand, I'll let you go, got it?"

Mason grumbled at this, but nodded his head gently, breathing through his nose a few times, before his muscles went slack, and Kevin let him go, going to sit down beside Mike's sleeping figure - even through the dragging, growling, and a muffled cry of pain, the man hadn't moved an inch. Phil reminded himself to ask Mike how he did it later.

"You guys can go now…" Kevin said sleepily. "Can you get the light on the way out? And Phil, I'll be billing you for all the Pepsi's you've been through."

"Okay…Thanks, Kevin." Phil said, Mason following him at Phil's waving hand, a little unwillingly. Phil took note of the literal marks in the hallway carpet, from where Mason had dug his heels into the floor, to try and stop Kevin dragging him. How he hadn't over-powered Kevin was beyond him. He couldn't help but wonder if Cena had anything to do with that, watching the man smirk at him on the way past.

"Mason…" Phil started as he shut the door. But Mason wouldn't let him finish.

"Thought you didn't want to talk about it." The Welsh man snarled at him. Phil growled softly at him, putting a hand on his shoulder and sitting the man down on Phil's bed, rather than Mason's own. Phil grabbed onto a chair and pulled it over, staring at the man in front of him.

"You need to though…Where were you? Why did it take Kevin near two and a half hours to find you?" Phil started gently. "I was worried, Mace…" He admitted meekly, sitting cross legged on the chair. "I downed nearly six litres of Pepsi before Kevin practically dragged you into his room."

"Bastard bit me - I'm actually bleeding." Mason complained, his hand touching his shoulder, not really wanting to talk about it with Phil - Heath and Justin were a much better choice, in his opinion - they'd been together since the Florida days, and had gone through everything together, as John had been so kind as to inform him at the bar they'd been at.

"Mason!"

"Fine, for GODS SAKE!" Mason snapped at Phil, putting the fingers, now blood coated, to his lips and cleaning the digits off, like he actually enjoyed the metallic taste that the blood gave him. Phil flinched…He knew Mason was slightly on the weird side, just in general - But that was plain old disturbing.

"When did you know?" Phil asked quietly, watching as Mason continued to use his fingers to wipe the blood off of his shoulders. Somehow, he couldn't rip his gaze away from the sight. It was almost intriguing, but he figured Mason would need more iron in his diet if this kept up.

"In Florida…When I first got signed…He went by Jonathan David normally, but he wrestles now as Lucky Cannon…Mr. Steal-Your-Girl my ass…Everyone would always joke about how he was more Mr. Steal-Your-Guy…They had no clue.

"He played me. Made a bet with most of the other guys that he could get me into bed, and pretend we were together for three months after. Little Dragon - Richie Steamboat as you knew him by when you came to have a look at the rookies - and Derrick Bateman were the only ones who wouldn't take the bet, as I found out later. Dragon kept trying to tell me, but I was stupid…" Mason started gently.

Phil's eyes widened slightly. That prick, Lucky Cannon, had hurt him that way? He could have showed up on NXT tomorrow, and pistol whipped him blind for that. Mason was his best friend…No one would get away with that randomly.

"Why d'you call Richie 'Dragon'? Just a personal nickname, or does everyone call him 'Dragon'?" Phil asked curiously.

"Everyone calls him 'Dragon'…Cause of his dad?"

"I knew his daddy was Ricky 'The Dragon' Steamboat, but I wasn't sure if people were still calling Richie 'Little Dragon'." Phil admitted gently, before nodding to Mason to let him know he could continue.

"Dragon was my closest friend there…and Bateman was just a big goofball, but he'd never hurt anyone if he could avoid it. Lucky won a stack from that bet. He knew right from the start I liked him - It came out one night while I was drunk. I didn't remember it, until Bateman told me after Lucky 'broke up' with me. I stopped drinking then…Bateman told me about what the other guys had done, and I just…I became the outcast. I kept getting call after call from Dragon and Derrick, but I never answered. They gave up on me, along with nearly everyone. And then you came along.

"And you believed in me, when I couldn't do it for myself. You found the pieces of me, and worked out where they went each day. They fit better without Lucky…and with you sewn in there instead of emptiness." Mason finished gently, wiping a tear from under his eye, leaving a blood stain in it's place.

Phil reached out gently and wiped away the blood, and however many tears fell down to his fingers. Mason turned his head away, though. "No point pretending to care now." He told Phil quietly. "You'll be no better then Lucky Cannon then." He reminded the Straight Edge man who sat in front of him.

"Mace, I do care for you…Just not like that…I could…I could learn to…If you…If you want?" Phil managed to stutter for Mason, who shook his head.

"I won't force you to. That'd make ME no better than Lucky." He whimpered gently, before sliding off the bed and somehow making it to his own bed.

He didn't know how Mason could do that - live like that with such a heavy secret on his chest. Obviously, a few people knew, but the few had to have only been Mike and Kevin, and maybe Cena. Mason didn't know Ricardo or Alberto well enough to confide in them - They'd barely been on the show a month.

Phil watched, as Mason miserably climbed into his own bed, and lay there, eyes shut, trying to sleep. Phil sat on his bed, and continued watching. About an hour later, Mason spoke up.

"You know you can stop staring at me. I can't sleep like that." Mason said, opening his eyes to smile a little bit at Phil, who darkened considerably, and started to say he was sorry. "I was kidding…Get some sleep, Phil. You haven't been sleeping well."

Those were the last words Mason said to him all night. Phil flicked the lights out after maybe three hours, and frowned, staring at the unfamiliar pillows. They were always unfamiliar. He never recognised the pillows, they were always different kinds of pillows, different shapes. He knew Mason was probably asleep.

He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight, either. He'd had way too much Pepsi to sleep. It was going be a near impossibility.

_Damn you, Mason Ryan…You always make me worry about you, and now I've OD-ed on Pepsi for the night. Thanks a lot. _He mentally sent to his friend, grumbling heavily as he rested his face into the pillow gently. He could hear Mason having another nightmare across the room.

The man always had them. Even right at the start, he'd heard Mason murmuring things about not wanting to do this, or even pleading for mercy. It made him sick, to think someone would hurt Mason in such a way, Phil couldn't even talk to Mason about them. He sat upright, as Mason's fist connected with the wall, frowning as he turned the light back on, reminding himself to apologise to who he guessed would have been Alberto and Ricardo in the room next door - he didn't remember, just that they were on the same floor.

Mason sat upright, cursing gently. But Phil saw the brief look of panic as his eyes scanned the room, before he calmed back down, and Phil ducked under his bed for the first aid kit under it.

"Want this?"

"Can't…It's my right hand…couldn't wrap it if I tried." Mason told Phil, who came over to him, nervously, first aid kit in hand. He knew Mason wouldn't hurt him, but he knew Mason normally had some trouble after these nightmares, and didn't want to frighten him.

Mason had his hand over the side of the bed, so no more blood would drip onto the sheets. Phil cleaned the wound gently. He knew from previous experience that he also had to be careful. Mason hissed and tugged his hand back briefly. Phil just waited for him to calm back down, and for Mason to give his hand back, before he even attempted to clean it again. After binding it, he realised that with how much he cared for Mason, it would have been impossible for Mason not to fall for him. His mind whisked over everything he'd done for Mason over the past approximate year or so, and he couldn't help smiling.

When he was done, Mason thanked him quietly, before his eyes found Phil.

"Why…Why do you care so much about what happens to me? When they took us all off the show, and I was in trouble for attacking Otunga…Why did you fight for me, but not the others? Why did you want me to stay, over everybody else?" Mason questioned him. Phil froze.

Of every question in the world, he wished Mason hadn't asked him that particular one. On the very same day he'd found out they were going to ship Mason off to Florida as punishment, he'd felt every part of him die inside, just a little at a time. For ages, he'd been on the phone, negotiating Mason's contract with Vince and Stephanie, pleading for them not to send Mason back. They could get rid of the others, just not Mason. He'd never wanted the gentle giant to leave him.

And he couldn't work it out for himself. So how was he to explain it to Mason himself?

"I couldn't tell you, Mace. I just…I guess I didn't want to loose my best friend…Friends help each other when they're in trouble, right?" Phil asked quietly. Mason smiled gently, nodding his head softly, before wrapping both arms, being careful of his right one, around Phil in a soft hug.

"Thank you for everything." He whispered by Phil's ear, before the arms were gone, and Mason was lying back down, back to Phil, who's body was tingling all over from the large mans embrace.

Every part of him felt like it was on fire, but it was the most beautiful sensation he'd ever felt in his entire life. He smiled a little.

"You're welcome…for everything." Phil replied back, unsure what else to say, as he managed to get back to his bed. The rest of night went without event, aside from Phil lying down, listening to Mason's steady breathing, which occasionally turned into a quiet yelp, or a gasp of sorts. He relaxed back down, wondering if he should stop being so kind to Mason…

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, DUUUUN! I made Lucky Cannon Mason's 'boyfriend' cause I hate his guts. Always have, always will. NOW. On with my evilness! Will Mason be alright? Will Phil start bein' EVIL? Find out, next chapter!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Pt 1

I promised - I'd get it done soon, and I have. SO. Another chapter. As requested, more of the nice guy Mason, and of my own free will, more Lucky Cannon bashing! *evil smirk* SO disappointed he didn't get kicked off NXT! GET RID OF HIM! …I own NOBODY. NOBODY I SAY! …Damn, I wanna own them! *sulks in corner*

* * *

><p>Mason woke up quite early that morning. He hadn't slept well, but he figured he'd be alright on SmackDown. He had three different text messages on his cell - one from Nikki, one from Maryse, and one from Tamina, all with a single word.<p>

He slid out of the bed, checking to make sure Phil was still asleep, before he changed and slid out of the hotel room, without so much as a glance backwards. Phil would know where to find him.

He made his way down the halls, sliding out of the hotel all together, and disappearing down the street. How three girls managed to all get their visit from Auntie Flow all in the same week was beyond him. His mother had told him sometimes it was like a chain reaction, when he'd been stupid enough to be curious about it. He tried to remember which three they were, a momentary lapse in memory coming over him.

Maryse, he could remember - all the guy trouble she'd had lately had caused it early - but the others escaped him. He knew one was one of the Bella's, but remembering the last one was annoying him. He figured he'd make his way to the market, and work it out when he got there.

He practically ran into Lucky, who smirked at him. Mason took note, his hand was curled around Tyson Kidd's hand, and narrowed his eyes. So, Lucky's poisonous mind had convinced a perfectly nice guy, who had a girlfriend as well, to join him.

"Awww…Hi Mason! Aren't you just so sweet? Taking care of the little bitches around who can't take care of themselves?"

"Piss off, Lucky. Believe me, you did your share of bitching while we were together." He grumbled on the way past. Lucky glared at his back.

"We have to get him, y'know that?"

"Of course." Tyson practically purred, continuing on his way, plotting things by Lucky's ear, some to do with Mason, others not so much to do with Mason, or Nattie.

When Mason finally made it to the market, he had worked out which Bella twin he was after, and which of the other girls it was - Tamina.

He was blushing brightly as he walked into the women's hygiene section, as he grabbed onto each Diva's preferred brand of…protection. God, every time, this was so embarrassing…He'd never get used to it, no matter what town, or state he was in, people stared at him funny.

And, rightly too. He snuck into the confectionary isle and selected three different types of chocolate - Dark and peppermint filling, white and hazelnut, and pineapple and dark - and even picked up some Pepsi for Phil, sort of a way of apologising. Darkening, he ran everything through the checkout, smiling shyly at the woman scanning everything.

"Wife?" She asked playfully, and he shook his head.

"Nah, work mates." He admitted gently, blushing fiercely. "The girls don't drink Pepsi…The closest thing TO a best friend I have does though. My way of…sorta apologising to him. I freaked out on him last night…" He then stopped. Why the hell were checkout ladies so good at listening?

He paid the lady, and left the store, darkening softly, before he made his way back to the hotel. Kevin joined him in the lobby.

"Hey, Mason…How'd your shoulder come up? …Oooh! Chocolate!" Kevin's words were cut short when he caught sight of the chocolate. Mason rolled his eyes at Kevin.

"You know you're only like…sixteen at heart, right?" Mason inquired, and Kevin nodded eagerly, tugging down Mason's right sleeve."Doesn't look too bad. Sorry about that, I just didn't wanna wake my Mikey up!" Kevin apologised, and Mason half shrugged it off - he didn't want to hurt Kevin's jaw. Well…actually, he'd have loved it, but that was aside from the point.

Tamina quickly saved him from Kevin's questions, thanking him like he'd just saved her life as she gathered the things he'd gotten for her. He couldn't help but to smile at her as she wrapped her arms around him and disappeared again.

"No problems." He called gently after her. The hugs were his favourite part of this whole thing. You'd never peg him for it, but he was actually pretty cuddly.

Smirking, he snuck towards Maryse's room, and tapped on the door. He knew the French girl would probably freak out. She was so jumpy, it was kinda scary.

She pulled the door open, muttering in French.

"Tu as peur de la vie hors de moi! Oh, it's just you Mason!" She said, beaming up at him when she saw who it was. "Sorry…I was expecting Lucky to come bother me again!" Maryse admitted grouchily, but she cheered up when Mason handed over her things.

"Thank you, Mason! You know, if you weren't gay, I'd almost have you for myself." Maryse teased gently, and Mason couldn't help but frown.

"You'd have to catch me first." He told her, and she snickered.

"I have my ways…" She told him, waving him out of the room, giggling along the way. Lucky for him, Nikki was only across the hall from him and Phil, but before he got close, he could hear yelling going on. One voice, he easily identified as Phil's own, but it wasn't until he got closer that he could identify the other as being Lucky's.

He slipped into a jog, trying to get to the quarrelling men before it became physical. He'd like Lucky to end up with a few black eyes…But he'd rather Phil didn't mess up his own looks.

When he reached them, not only Phil, but Nikki, Brie, David and Michael were all involved as well, against Lucky, Tyson, Byron Saxton, Chavo and Nattie, who seemed perfectly oblivious to Tyson and Lucky fingering each others hands.

When Mason reached them, Phil was issuing death threats at Lucky.

"You hurt him again, or so much as lay a finger on him, I will kick your ASS back to the shit hole it came from, got it? He's the closest thing to a best friend I have EVER had, so why don't you two stop trying to sneak around behind poor Nattie's back - " Tyson and Lucky's fingers separated when Nattie turned her head over to have a look at what Phil meant - " - and leave the lot of us alone?"

They all grumbled and went their separate ways, leaving the Bella's and The New Nexus standing out in the hallway together.

"Thanks guys." Mason murmured gently. Otunga only shrugged at him.

"You're either Nexus or against us." He stated simply, gesturing to Michael, and the two quickly disappeared into their own room.

While Brie went back inside, a blushing Mason handed Nikki her things - receiving a cheerful kiss to the cheek (Nikki never seemed angry, ever) - and Phil followed him in, noticing the 24 can pack of Pepsi Mason was carrying with him as well.

"What's that about?" Phil asked curiously.

"My offer of 'thanks, and I'm sorry'." Mason told him, resting the case on Phil's bed gently, before he went to take his shoes off, and hopefully relax before he had to go to SmackDown. He hated being on the two shows - You had to travel twice, instead of just the once. Not that it mattered anyway, they spent most of their lives travelling around the world.

Phil sighed and joined Mason on his bed, unsure exactly what to say.

"It's…alright?" Phil tried, and Mason shook his head.

"Not really - always had it told to me that gays were to be despised at all costs, and I end up one…Wonder how grandpa would like that."

"Don't you dare hate yourself, Mason! You are…You are incredible!" Phil scolded him. Mason sat upright. He hadn't been scolded since he was thirteen years old…but that was for having his hand in the cookie jar, when he'd only been trying to get one for his dog.

"You should in no way hate yourself! Do you have any idea how many people would kill to have as much talent as you do? Or be as naturally kind as you are? Mason Ryan, you are one of a kind. There will never be another person like you in the world, and I'm lucky to know the only one of your kind." Phil informed him. Mason only smiled meekly at Phil.

"For someone who says he isn't gay - that sounded incredibly gay." Mason informed Phil, who went the same shade pink as the trunks he'd worn a little while back, as a memorial type thing to Randy Savage.

"Looks who's talkin'."

"The guy who's pretending to be going out with 'The Glamazon' Beth Phoenix." Mason responded gently, and Phil went even redder, more with embarrassment than anything. Mason had a very good point. He was pretending to go out with her…but that was for Beth, not for HIM!

* * *

><p>Hey! This is part one - the original was pretty long, so I split it...very badly, I might add.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 Pt 2

Okay, not much Lucky bashing in past chapter. This is actually part two of the past chapter. It was originally really long, and I had to find somewhere to cut it. Sorry if I did it sloppily. I don't own anyone…WAAAH! Shoot - I MIGHT own Kevin and Mike *searches for contracts and pouts* Nope, don't own them either.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at the door, saving Phil from answering. Kevin stood there, beaming.<p>

"Morning Phil! Good to see you taking chunks out of Lucky Cannon! That kid needs to stop being a jerk…What's up?"

"Not much…Wanna come in?" He asked, and Kevin stepped around him.

"Any of that chocolate left, Mason?"

"Not unless you're a Diva, Kevin." Mason responded, keeping his eyes shut, before he decided to try some painkillers, and see what they did for his suddenly throbbing head.

"You ask Mike - I'm the biggest Diva he's ever met." Kevin teased, and Phil once more went pink. Mason chuckled, as he tossed one of the pills down his throat.

"That's the third time in ten minutes he's done that." Mason told Kevin, who smirked widely.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Kevin said, mischievously. Phil groaned, as he sat himself down in a chair, Kevin jumping over the back of one to join him.

"Mason, I hate you." Phil complained, and Mason only smirked, trying not to show how harshly that comment would affect him.

"I love you too." Mason said, and Kevin decided to wolf whistle. Phil hid his face in the pillow, while Kevin practically split his lungs laughing. Even Mason laughed, as Mike walked into the room, half looking like a zombie had just bitten him.

"Aww, my Angel's here!" Kevin said, and once more flung himself over the couch, and into Mike's arms. Mike smirked and kissed the side of Kevin's head.

"Morning, love…" He said gently. "I had the weirdest dream last night…You were on the phone, talking about 'take care of my baby' or somethin', and then you dragged Mason into the room, and bit him on the shoulder! Weirdest thing I've ever dreamt!" Mike complained.

"Mason flipped out last night, and Phil asked me to find him. Couldn't very well turn my friend down, could I? Mason made a fuss, and I didn't want him waking you up!" Phil blushed again…

"The shoulder was always your favourite place…" Mike said distantly, and Mason grinned, as Kevin pressed a nearly bruising kiss to Mike's lips, which Phil blushed again, and lowered his head once more. But not without Kevin spotting. Mike smirked as he pulled away, and Kevin bounced back beside Phil.

"AGAIN? Mace, how many times is that?" He called over to the Welsh man, who was chomping away on what sounded like Coco Pops.

"Five in fifteen." Mason said, and Kevin caught sight of the yellow box.

"Ohhh! Can I have some?" he pleaded, jumping over and snatching the box before Mason could say anything about it. Mike chuckled, as he joined Phil.

"Sorry 'bout Kevin…I don't know how he does it, but he's always on…no off switch on him. And if he has one, it's broken."

"That had better not be a metaphor for being in bed, Michael Mizanin!" Phil informed him, and Mike only grinned dirtily at him, causing Phil to go the same colour as the K-Mart logo.

"Six in sixteen…"

"Oh, shut up." Phil grumbled. Kevin laughed happily, now munching on his stolen Coco Pops. Mason only smirked at the hyper active adult, and rinsed his own bowl out.

"Phil, you after anything?"

"No, thanks Mace…I'm worried if I start eating, these two will turn it into a dirty joke, and I'll loose my appetite." Phil told him jokingly. Mike stuck his tongue out.

"We aren't that bad!" Kevin said, feigning insult, until Mason smacked him upside the head, and called him something which Phil couldn't identify.

"What did you call him?"

"Exactly what he is - a pervert!" Mason said, sitting down on the floor, and turning to face Phil and Mike, almost jealously, at how close they were sitting.

But, as he'd told Phil last night - if he didn't want to be near him, he would understand that, and take it to heart. Mike jumped, as Kevin's hands covered his eyes sweetly, and his lips locked on Mike's neck.

"That had better be you, Kevin, and not Phil." Mike said aloud, and Phil went darker again. Mason chuckled hysterically.

"That is now…Seven times in twenty minutes…Hey, Kevin, new record." Mason joked, and Phil reached over and playfully pushed the bigger man. Mason only smiled, and plucked at a loose thread in the carpet, as Kevin let Mike go, and sat down in his lap.

"Y'know…If my mam caught me doin' that, she'd tell me to stop before the carpet unravelled all the way." Phil told Mason, who shrugged.

"Nervous habit." Mason reminded Phil, who laughed gently at him, and joined him on the floor. Mike took the advantage and stretched out, pulling Kevin in front of him, as they could lie there like that.

Phil felt a little awkward, watching Kevin and Mike be so close to each other. Even though, on screen, they were going through a rough patch, off screen, they cleaned each others wounds - they refused to let the trainers near the other - and helped each other heal up emotionally.

They were a perfect match. They had what each other needed, and they combined that, to the point you'd think they were one person. One was never without the other, no matter how long you tried to force them away from each other, they'd be right back together again at the end.

When he thought about it - him and Mason were like that. Whenever they fought, they always fixed things before too long had passed, and when one was hurt, the other would do everything to make them feel better about everything, and nurse them back to health.

Like right after Wrestlemania - Even though Mason hadn't been on screen, he'd travelled with Phil all the way along, and helped him take care of himself, and even offered useful tips for the shin splints, as Mason had decided that would be too personal to start rubbing him down.

And when Mason had been kicked in the head, before Wrestlemania, Phil had taken care of him too, and had even rubbed his head down when he had head aches. They took care of each other well…Phil's thoughts were shaken, when Kevin gave a sudden squeak, and Mike grinned deviously from behind the blonde man.

"What? What'd I miss?" Phil asked, and Mason cast him a slightly worried look.

"Mike wanted pay back for the bruise on his shoulder, so he bit me back." Kevin grumbled, playfully ignoring Mike, who pouted.

"You KNOW you love it."

"YOU know I love it too." Kevin reminded him, and Mike only chuckled, and ran a hand down Kevin gently. Mason could see Phil getting uncomfortable, and waved them out.

"Go on, guys. Phil and I were in the middle of mentally preparing for tonight's dark match…We're fighting up against Cody and Ted, so we need to work out a game plan." Mason lied pathetically. Phil would have to thank the man later.

"Okay…see you guys on the road then!" Kevin teased, and as they made their way back, Phil could have sworn Kevin moaned slightly. Mason shut the door, and lay down across the couch, before changing his mind - he wasn't sure he wanted to be on the couch Mike and Kevin had just been spooning on.

"So…what's our game plan?" Phil tried, and Mason cast him a slight Look.

"You know very well I only said that to get them out of here…A thank you is all I need…"

"Thanks…I really was getting uncomfortable…" Phil admitted, and Mason lowered his head, before Phil asked the question he really wanted to know the answer to. Mason had him very curious, for reason's he'd have to ponder later on.

"Mace? Wha…What's it like…b…be…being with another…guy?" Phil finally managed to get out. Mason's head snapped up in surprise. Surely, Phil was kidding! That was the first time anybody had directly asked him about it. And Phil of all people. Phil, who claimed to be so straight…

"Why?"

"Well…I see how happy Kevin and Mike are, and Heath and Justin, and Wade and Drew, and even Josh and Matt together and…I'm curious…" Phil explained gently, as Mason sat cross legged on the floor, staring at the man in front of him like he was mental. Sighing, he tried to explain as best as he could.

"Definitely different to being with a girl…And it's sure as hell not for everyone…But, at least I found, you've got just that hint of…worry about it, that makes things more exciting…"

"Worry?"

"Of what people will think…The excitement comes from knowing that they WILL think it's wrong, and that you love them so much you just don't give a shit in the end…unless said 'boyfriend' is a jerk and a half." Mason said, smiling slightly, before frowning.

"And you can't get them the same gifts - imagine giving a guy a diamond necklace…" Phil did, and practically burst out laughing. Even Mason managed a chuckle at that.

"See? Doesn't work that way. And at first, you hate yourself for it, for going against what you were always told, until you realise you're so in love with this person that you just don't care…" Mason said, beaming slightly. Phil thought he saw a little bit of regret in Mason's eyes, despite the smile.

"And kissing is definitely different…Girls have more curves than guys do…"

"Unless that guy happens to be David Otunga…" Phil said absently, and Mason snickered.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't kiss THAT!" Mason practically exclaimed, and Phil laughed, glad that Mason felt like he could express these things to him. It made him feel better knowing that him not returning Mason's feelings for him that way hadn't phased the man…much.

"It's…kind of like, the first time…You wonder if there's something wrong…If you should admit yourself to a psych ward or something…First realising you're gay is probably one of the hardest parts…Admitting it to your family IS the hardest part." Mason continued gently. Phil frowned, as Mason looked at his hands gently.

"Is that why your parents don't call anymore?" He asked, and Mason nodded his head, wiping a tear from his eyes. Phil offered an arm out to Mason, who leant against him gently, allowing Phil to keep an arm around him…Phil couldn't help but realise that Mason's description sounded a little like himself - he didn't like kissing girls. He worried what people thought about that…

He tried to shut his brain off, before his thoughts could become more in-depth, but failed to miserably. As Mason pulled away, Phil realised Mason was sobbing once more.

"Mace, please don't cry. You know I really, really hate it when you cry!" Phil pleaded with him, removing his friends shaking hands from his face. He tried to wipe the tears from Mason's eyes, but they only kept coming back, replacing the previously removed ones from the mans face.

"I…I'm sorry, Phil, I have to go." Mason whimpered, trying to stand up to leave, but Phil, unsure what else he could do, had jumped into Mason's lap and started shaking his head.

"No. You are not going anywhere, Mason, please. I hate that you run from me…tell me what it is?" Phil asked softly, reaching a hand up to cup Mason's face delicately. He didn't seem to realise the intimacy of the touch, only that it set his hand, and heart, aflame inside of him, being able to touch Mason that way…

Mason bit down on his lip, and shook his head. Phil tried to think of a way for Mason to tell him, and to stop his arm from exploding. As if to try something, Phil brought his other hand up to join his first one. Now Mason's face was in both of his hands, and his heart gave a very pitiful excuse for a beat in his chest.

"Please?" Phil tried one more time, before he was thrust out of Mason's lap, onto the couch, and Mason had himself practically out the window.

"Don't…do that Phil!" Mason growled at him gently. Phil collected himself off of the couch and pulled Mason away from the window.

"Do what?" He asked, once he was certain the man wasn't going to fall to his death through the window. Mason removed Phil's hand off of him.

"Pretend for my sake like you actually give a shit about me! You don't know what even your slightest touch does to me, what a single word from you makes me do…You could command me to toss myself off a cliff, and I'd do it before I had a rational thought. You could tell me to go attack Dalip, and I'd make sure he'd never stand again, as long as he couldn't hurt you. You have no idea what you hold over me, Phil…"

Phil didn't know what else to do, especially when his friend was practically going on a rampage. He held Mason squarely by the arms and kissed him, as gently as he possibly could. He could feel Mason freeze, but heard Mason's heart beat pick up, as if someone had just set the speed for 'Try And Break Out Of Chest'.

And what terrified him the most, was that he found he enjoyed it…Before Phil realised it, Mason's lips were moving against his, and Phil's were responding. And when's Phil's mind caught up with him - he never wanted to stop. Even Mason's tears, which still splattered down his face, didn't deter him from the wide range of new, and unusual feelings running though his mind and body.

But Mason seemed to work out his head, and Phil found himself back on the couch. He was confused, wondering if time had briefly had a lapse, and it was just his imagination, but Phil's now swollen lips gave it away, as did Mason's look of near hurt, and slight confusion, and also the fact he was panting once more.

"You…Why would you do that, Phil?" Mason managed to gasp out, as if Phil had spilt poison down his throat. Phil bit on his lip and shook his head.

"I…don't want you to go…anywhere…without me." Phil told Mason. It was his turn to look at his hands now, as Mason tried to catch a glimpse of a lie in Phil's eyes.

"Why?"

"…I don't know." Phil answered. It was the only way he could. Mason nodded his head, and sat back down, which surprised Phil.

"Wha - "

"You didn't want me going anywhere…So I'll stay." Mason replied, and Phil actually beamed at him, before he decided to take a walk.

"Get some more sleep, okay? You look dead." Phil told him, and Mason obeyed, and crawled into bed. He was asleep practically instantly, and Phil left the room, stalking off to find Lucky Cannon's room.

When he did, he practically put a hole through it, just by Lucky himself answered the door, Phil's fist connected with his eye, and then his other with Lucky's jaw. He didn't care who saw him.

"Why don't you listen up, Da Lish? You've hurt a VERY good friend of mine for good, to the point where he's still not mended yet. And if I hear you've hurt him one more time, I'm going to destroy you, and you can complain to Vince ALL you want, it doesn't change what I'll do to you. Deal?"

Lucky, who was having trouble moving his jaw, nodded his head instead, and Phil let him upwards, before he noticed Tyson, pretending to be a mouse in the corner of the room.

"And you! Nattie, or Lucky. You don't need two places to stick it. If you don't tell Natalya, I will - she's a great girl, and I don't want her hurt by ass-holes like you." Phil snarled, before turning on his heel and leaving, coming back to his and Mason's hotel had no clue what had come over him - he just had the need to protect the giant man sleeping almost peacefully for once.

No one was hurting Mason. He'd make absolute sure of that.

* * *

><p>Well, that was a longer chapter for ya's! Got way too carried away. Stress = Too much typing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Will probably have another chapter typed and posted today :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

NEW CHAPPIE! …OKAY. I blame…air for the hyper-activeness. In order to take it out, there will be a HELL of a lot of Kevin in this one. I don't own him. Or Mason…or Phil…or Mike! *wails* Or Heath and Justin…Hmph. That's the one that annoys me most! Onwards!

* * *

><p>Later that night, in the Smackdown arena, Kevin was running around with Heath. Justin never minded - Heath needed an outlet for his energy.<p>

Mason and Phil were talking to Justin, as if nothing could bother them, until Kevin came barrelling through and landed on Phil's lap.

"Why, hello darling!" Kevin teased, and Phil went scarlet, as Heath took a running jump onto Justin, who laughed blissfully and wrapped his arms around his hyperactive boyfriend. Mason just glared at his hands, as Kevin snickered at Phil.

"Your brain is going to EXPLODE if you keep this shit up!" Kevin informed him, causing laughter to litter around their room. But Mason's laughter was absent.

"It will if you keep pretending to flirt with me, Kevin! Honestly, do rumours mean nothin' around here?"

"OOH! So they ARE rumours? You and Beth?"

Shit.

"Uhhmmm!"

"Of course they are. Everyone knows he's into Mace over 'ere!" Heath teased angelically, while Justin smacked the side of Heath's leg.

"Behave!"

"Why?" Heath whined to his boyfriend, while Phil did his best impression of a fire engine. Justin just snickered at his boyfriend, and kissed the side of Heath's head.

"I…I am not 'into' Mason!" Phil stammered out, while Kevin snickered hysterically and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck.

"You so are! It's like the cat getting teased by walking cream!"

"Walking cream? Fuck, Kevin, are you drunk?" Heath asked him, unable to help but find that statement incredibly funny. Justin seemed to agree with him, judging by the knowing grin that crossed his face.

"C'mon guys, leave Phil alone." Mason said quietly. Kevin snickered, and playfully aimed a hand Mason's way, making himself quite at home in Phil's lap.

"Awww! Jealous, Mace? Never took you for the jealous kind." Kevin teased once more. Mason snarled gently, and if it weren't for Phil being there with him, Kevin would be a pancake on the ground.

"No. But Mike would be if he saw the way you're splayed about on Phil." Mason snapped, before taking off, flipping his chair over on the way raised an eyebrow after Mason's back. Justin sighed and gently pushed Heath off, before disappearing to go talk to Mason, who seemed more than a little frustrated. Justin followed him through half the building, before Mason swung out.

A support got dented as Mason smashed his fist into it. This was the part of Mason everyone had learned to avoid, the side that had the people at Florida so impressed. He was ruthless, anything that got in his way was demolished. Justin narrowly avoided a smack himself, as Mason fell to his knees, practically attacking the ground beneath him, like it would hurt him.

"Damn it!" Mason cursed, as he realised his knuckles were bleeding once more…They always bled, it was something that had developed as a teenager, mainly from punch-ups in school yards. The skin over his knuckles never had enough time to heal, before he went on another rampage.

"Mason…"

"…and now…FUCK!" Mason swore viciously, as Justin sat down beside him, taking the mans hand in his own, and examining the reopened scars.

"I know, I know." Justin said softly, smiling slightly. "I felt that way about Heath, watching him with girl after girl, and even the odd guy…It ripped me apart watching him, until I told him about how I felt…I'm going to guess you told Phil?"

"Yes…"

"And?"

"Barely a reaction. Didn't want to address it as a problem, and THEN he fuckin' KISSED me, and now he's in there with his fucking lap dog…" Mason grumbled, while Justin ran his fingers over the broken skin, and looked around for a first aid kit. When he successfully found one, he started to clean off Mason's hands.

"He kissed you? Why?" Justin asked, trying to concentrate on the task at hand, which was difficult when the Welshman was shaking violently.

"Because he's too fucking scared to be alone." Mason said quietly, while Justin bandaged up his hands gently, sighing to himself.

"Maybe he just doesn't realise what he feels for you? Or maybe he think's you've just got a - "

"A what? A school boys crush?" Mason snarled. Justin remained calm, continuing to bandage up Mason's knuckles.

"Yes." Was all Justin said, swapping Mason's hands. Mason silently fumed. Justin had this thing about him…no one ever seemed to make him angry.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap." Mason managed gently. Justin only sent him an understanding smile, before continuing his task.

* * *

><p>"…I swear I didn't mean to make Mason mad, Phil." Kevin said dully, and Phil sighed, resting his head in his hands.<p>

"I just don't know what to do about Mace…He says he loves me, but…I don't know! I've never once been with a guy…"

"Neither had I when I started seeing Mike." Kevin admitted to Phil, who's head snapped up. Kevin smiled, before going into his story.

"I had always hated the idea of being gay, but I couldn't find the right girl for me. And when I met Mike when he came to see us in Florida…I don't know. My pulse started racing, and I could feel my face heating up…By mid season of NXT, I'd fallen in head first…And Mike had too.

"We couldn't work out how to tell each other, until one night, we were playing truth or dare with the other rookies and mentors…Husky was always kind to me when I needed help…I chose truth, and he asked it out. Should have seen the look on Mike's face. Could have murdered him…But I answered truthfully…

"And then Mike pounced at me and held me down. It was so funny, everyone thought he was going to kill me, until he practically attacked my lips…Probably one of my favourite memories of us." Kevin said, beaming cheerfully. Heath smirked.

"Justin first told me during a fight…He was yelling over the, and I quote - " Phil groaned there. He'd about had enough of that quote. " - 'continuous stream of one night stands' I kept bringing in…"

"That makes sense. I know Mace wouldn't stand for that - he'd have their lights out before I got 'em through the front door…"

"Yeah, but Mason has an issue with things like that since Lucky…anyway, I told him if he didn't like it, he could piss off, and Justin told me he wished it was only that easy for him. He practically screamed it out at me when I questioned what was so hard about leaving.

"I think the only sound for ten minutes after was his panting after having screamed so much, and the dripping of the kitchen tap. We had just gotten into NXT when that happened. Next thing I knew, he was kissing me, and my back was flat on the table…I'd waited so long for him to tell me that, I couldn't believe it actually happened…"

Phil raised his eyebrows. "That's intense…How have you two lasted so long since then?" Phil asked curiously, while Heath shrugged.

"Love makes you do some seriously crazy shit…Trust me, Justin's changed me so much, and I've done the same for him. I'm the reason he doesn't do his 450 so often now…It's been helping, but not quite enough for his ribs to sort out properly…How do you feel? When you see Mace? And I'll tell you if you should just admit it, leave him alone, or anything else judging by what you tell me." Heath offered.

Phil didn't believe that Heath Slater - One-Man-Rock-Band, The Thriller Heath Miller - would offer to help him out. Maybe trying to make up for Justin running out of the room. Kevin nodded gently.

"I'm going to go apologise to Mason." He told Phil, disappearing out the door, while Phil launched into his description.

"I just start smiling for some bloody reason…It feels like I've been lifted up into the air, like…I'm floating, I guess. I always seem to be blushing and spluttering…and if he's crying, I feel like my heart just shattered…He looks so miserable when he cries…And when he comes to me with a problem…I'm proud that he feels like he can share his problems with me…And I'd do anything to help him…and I've noticed I'm becoming more and more protective of him."

"Phil. Stop kidding yourself." Heath informed him. Phil bit on his lips. Now even gays with boyfriends were telling him to give it up. So where half the Diva's, including his 'girlfriend' Beth.

"Why does everyone say that?" Phil complained, and Heath snickered at him.

"Because - it's true. I'd trust the girls at least - they smell gay guys off a mile away…although, that may be because they're always the gorgeous, kind and emotional types."

"I'm none of those things!"

"You're kind, though…"

"I can't be, if I've been blindly hurting my best friend for this long and - "

"You can't call someone your best friend if you hurt them…Jay-Jay always told me that while I was in NXT. He taught me as much about life as he did wrestling." Heath informed Phil, who sighed gently, resting his head in his hands.

"I still don't think I'm gay…"

"Do you fantasise about being with a guy? Or dream it at the very least?" Heath asked, completely innocently. Phil's cheeks heated up once more, as he nodded, remembering when he was new to the business, how much he'd wanted Ted DiBiase Jr. He couldn't work it out back then, but it was something he wished he could forget. Ted had never known, and never would - He was still trying to work Maryse out. Ted had always been straight, always would be.

"I'll take by the blush - yes." Heath offered, and Phil nodded, embarrassed. That was one of the secrets he had never wanted out in the world. But now Heath knew…And then Justin, then…

Damn it!

Heath chuckled at the look on Phil's face.

"Secret's safe with me, and Justin…I never hide a single thing from Just, and he understands peoples need for privacy." Heath said quietly, as Justin and Kevin rejoined them, Mason a little reluctantly behind, hiding his hands behind his back. Phil's heart leapt into his throat unnecessarily.

"Mace…"

"Come on. We've got our gloat fest on screen to do." Was the upset man said, before he left. Phil bit on his lip, while Heath nodded his head to him. As soon as Phil followed, the door was shut, and Heath was up and at it again, Kevin not far behind him, while Justin just smirked. Boy, would Heath be screwed later.

* * *

><p>On screen, Phil was going on about how The Nexus were stronger than before, because they had the motivation to keep fighting.<p>

Mason stalked around behind him, like a body guard, until Phil gestured discreetly for him to join his side. Mason obeyed him, as Phil looked up at him.

"Now, just Mason and I need titles, and The _New_ Nexus will be the strongest group in the history, of the WWE! And I know what you're thinking - that I'm delusional…and I really, really don't care. Kane, I'm sorry for your loss! Don't take it too hard!" Phil's voice was practically dripping with venom, and Mason drank it all up. He loved it when Phil got mean…

Mason jumped out of the ring, and held down the ropes for Phil to climb out through, and they made their way right up the back, where Phil turned towards Mason.

"Any good?"

"Plenty…Should get mean with people more often…It's kinda s - cool." Mason stopped himself from saying what he wanted to. Phil reached a hand out to touch Mason's arm, but Mason had disappeared on him again. He cursed gently.

"Y'know. That friend of yours could be a circus act - Mason Ryan, the Incredible Disappearing Man!" He heard a voice behind him say. He turned around…Johnny Curtis…R-Truth's old rookie.

"Could be, he's getting quite good at it." Phil said lightly, as Curtis grinned at him. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"Crying over spilt milk, apparently." Johnny said helpfully, before leaving good naturedly, leaving Phil to go find his circus act friend. He eventually did, talking his throat out to Cody Rhodes, who's arms were wrapped Evan Bourne in a way that should have made the much smaller man uncomfortable, had they not been seeing each other. Cody looked absolutely enthralled with Mason, and Evan wasn't doing too good a job at hiding his curiosity.

"I didn't know there were any of our kind on RAW!" Evan said, frowning. "So you…Alberto and Ricky…Mike and Kevin, me and John? Sheesh, that's not fair…We need to all get transferred here! The people are SO calm about everything and anything! You could tell them that you were half candy bar, and they'd take that just as it was, as if nothin' were wrong with you!"

"If they didn't try to eat you first." Mason replied, actually smiling. Phil joined him and playfully punched his side. Mason jumped, fists up, before Evan and Cody burst out giggling.

"Chill, Mace!" Phil said, before noticing the bandages on his friends hands. He frowned worriedly, but Mason didn't seem to notice. "Where did you go? You were there one minute, gone the next second! Johnny Curtis reckons you should be a disappearing act at a circus!"

"I'd be awesome at it…Was just talking to Cody and Evan…No need to be so over protective of me."

"Anyone would think you two were an old married couple." Cody teased gently, his fingers linking together with Evan cheerfully, kissing the back of the smaller mans hand.

"Maybe we just never told you!" Phil exclaimed, and Mason went bright red in the face. Phil grinned. "A-ha! You do so blush!" He accused Mason, pointing at his cheeks, while Mason tried to hide his face. Evan grinned and put his hand on Mason's arm.

"Don't worry Mason, you can always get him back later."

"Don't worry…I intend to." Mason said, grinning in a way that made Phil a little worried, as Mason said good bye, and the two left the building.

"Are you really…"

"Nah, don't worry. Just make sure to tell Evan I hid your Pepsi when you next see him." Mason said comfortably, starting the car and driving them off.

"So…I was talkin' to Heath…"

"I can tell. You looked like you were thinking when I came to get you…Not that that's all that different, but go on." Mason said, using one hand to steer, grimacing slightly. His knuckles were really bothering him…

"It was…awkward at best…He and Kevin got into discussions about how they got together with their other halves…It was actually pretty interesting…And I explained to Heath some…things…About you, and he actually gave me some interesting advice."

"Why the hell where you talking about me with someone else, Phil? It doesn't make any sense. One minute, you're practically Kevin's boyfriend, and the next, you're getting emotional with Heath." Mason said, his fingers clutching around the wheel tightly as he mentioned Kevin.

Phil took note of that, biting on his lip as Mason pulled into the parking lot. Phil couldn't help but smirk slightly, remembering that last night, Mason had been the one to surprise him. Not tonight.

Phil undid his seat belt, and darted his hands out. His hands caught Mason's neck, and Phil pulled him in for a deep kiss, before he pulled back, smirking a little at the expression on Mason's face, which soon turned from one of shock, to one of slight shyness.

"He told me I should get a clue…That everyone else could see it, so why shouldn't I…" Phil said sweetly, as Mason blushed, suddenly speechless.

"So…what now?"

"Well…I don't know." Phil admitted. "I've never…had a boyfriend before, as you could probably guess, but…I… want to try it. With you…" Phil said softly, blushing the whole time.

Mason smiled, and rested his bandaged hands on Phil's knee.

"C'mon, lets get upstairs…little more private than in here." Mason reminded him. Phil nodded his head, and clambered out, ahead of Mason. The bigger man stayed behind to smile for a moment, before he clambered out too, locking the door behind him.

Once upstairs, Mason found himself getting sat down on a chair, and Phil sitting opposite him once more. Phil smiled meekly at him.

"Maybe set down some...things first? Things we don't want each other doing?" Phil suggested gently, and Mason agreed with him, frowning slightly.

"Okay...I'm just glad I don't have to worry about you going out and drinking, and smoking and the like...Um...I don't want Kevin all over you like he was today." Mason said firmly. "Or touching you in anyway that may cause trouble."

"Like...?"

"Hugging you the way he always does...if Mike hadn't taught him how to behave, he'd be practically dry humping you, and I'm not having any of that..." Mason voiced, and Phil raised an eyebrow, but agreed to it either way. He felt strange, having a man sitting opposite him, laying down rules, instead of a woman.

"And no more going out to the ring without me! Not unless I'm banned from ringside, got it? I become your personal body guard on and off screen."

"You were going to do that anyway, no matter what I said...No more beating things until your knuckles bleed...And no more not telling me what's wrong! I hate it when you do that, because then I can't help you when I'd like to."

"Okay...But can we make more visits to Smackdown?" Mason asked, not really to Phil's surprise. He'd expected that - he'd seen the way Mason had instantly fit in with the group. Before they'd found themselves talking to Justin, Mason had practically lost his mouth chatting away to Layla, who was making a visit before her surgery, and had made very close friends with Randy and Christian, straight off the bat.

"That's alright - You fit in better there anyway, and you won't get into so much trouble." Phil said gently, while Mason pretended to be insulted.

"Me? Trouble? Only when someone threatens you, or removes my headphones." Mason insisted, and Phil reached out and petted the larger man's shoulders. He'd noticed, since meeting the man, that not only was Mason a good five or six inches taller than he was, but he was also just over twenty kilograms heavier than he was. And it was all muscle...

"Yeah, you're a huge teddy bear, Mace..." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the man, who actually smiled at him and rested his hand on Phil's knee. Phil lifted the hand up and started to unbandage his hand.

"Let's see how badly you hurt yourself this time..." He said calmly, and Mason flinched a little, looking down at the still open bits of skin on his knuckles.

"It's not as bad as last time..."

"Of course it's not. Last time I broke my wrist...and then still wrestled the next day..."

"That's another thing - no more outbursts like that, you actually really frighten me when you do these things, okay?" Phil requested gently. Mason took a second to respond to him, but agreed in the end. Phil smiled up at him, redoing the bandages.

"What're you after for dinner?"

"You're not cooking with your hand, Mason...I'm cooking...How does Pepsi soup sound?" Phil teased him. Mason rolled his eyes at the man.

"Ha-ha. Pepsi and starburst, huh?"

"...On second thought, no..."

"Clown." Mason said fondly, smiling down at his hands. Phil smirked softly. "Chinese, or Thai? I know you liked them both."

"...Thai please?" Mason asked, picking at his bandage. "Might be a little difficult to eat like this, though..."

"I could get finger food if you're THAT worried." Phil offered. Mason shook his head, not wanting to be a pain. Phil smiled, as he turned towards his cell phone, frowning down at the buttons for a second, before dialling the number.

While Phil called ahead with their order, Mason found himself knocking back half a bottle of water, enjoying the slight chill, in the almost heat. His eyes lingered to his bed, and found that the small cuppy he'd had since childhood was rested on his bed.

Panicking slightly, he jumped towards the bed, tripping over a table leg, and sending himself flying. Phil turned his head, offering a raise eyebrow, as Mason, bright red, made a useless attempt to hide the cream coloured koala.

When Phil hung up, he started laughing. "Never took you for a koala guy." He informed a flushing Mason. Mason lowered his head, trying to hide the colour.

"Gummy helps with my nightmares." He muttered, and Phil snickered softly. "Don't worry - half the guys around here still sleep with stuffed animals."

"You do too...I've seen it. Little green frog thing, with an expandable tongue."

"...Why were you in my bag?" Phil asked. His turn to blush. Mason snickered, as he sat upright, figuring there was no point to hiding the stuffed creature now.

"Cause I could be. And you should really see a doctor about the blood vessels in your face - if you blushed anymore, they really would blow up!"

"Hmph." Phil grumbled. "Doesn't help you know...practically everything about me, and that Kev has an annoyingly dirty mind."

"HAve you got that right...Also the maturity and attention span of a five year old - GIRL."

"Aww, Mace, that ain't nice!" Kevin's over excited voice called. Mason made a face at the man, making another attempt to hide Gummy.

"Whatcha doing here, Kevin?" Phil asked, lounging over his bed comfortably. Kevin went and joined him, sitting instead of lying.

"I wanted to apologise to you, and Mason...again, for earlier. I had no right to be practically flailing all over you, and..."

"Apology accepted..." Mason said, as he joined the other two, selecting to lie beside Phil, a hand protectively resting on top of the smaller mans.

Kevin didn't miss that. "Oh, thank fuck for that! Finally!" He called out, and Mason reached up to clap his other hand over Kevin's mouth.

But Kevin danced away, giggling like a little girl. "Congrats, congrats, CONGRATS! Mike's gonna be so thrilled too, and...and John, and Bertie, and Ricky...an - "

"Kevin Riley, you tell a single soul before we're ready, I will drown you in Pepsi. Got it?" Phil cut across, smirking. Kevin, deflated, sat back down.

"Humph, not fair." He complained. "You know me! I'm a Chatty Kathy!"

"...A girl you are..." Mason mumbled to himself. Kevin giggled at Mason, and petted his arm.

"I'm really happy for you guys - are you SURE that I can't tell Mikey at least?" He asked. Phil rolled his eyes, but nodde his head.

"Fine..."

"I have a question, Kevin...How is it you always end up in HERE?"

"OH! I can pick a lock!" Kevin said eagerly. "I've been able to do it since I was fifteen years old, and my best friend and I broke into this empty house...Freaked us out for months after - I swear, I saw a ghost in there! She told us to LEAVE...and DON'T look at me funny, my friend saw it too...Although, that may have been the alchohol I swiped outta dad's bar fridge..."

"Oh dear..." Phil said gently, snickering to himself a little bit. He wouldn't have put it past Kevin to have an unknown criminal record at fifteen years old.

"Anyways, I'm out guys! And CONGRATS!" He cheered, jumping so he could hug them both, and skipped out of the room.

Mason twitched.

"..."

"Oh, another thing - you have to try and get ALONG better with Kevin."

"...damn it."

* * *

><p>XD End of chapter. Sorry if this one really sucked, because I had NO inspiration doing this, whatever was typed stayed...<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry! I messed up again. Damn sister. She's been a complete cow, and the will to pick up the laptop has been completely minimal. She tried to hit me with a guitar the other day, so…I'll get to this. I don't own anybody mentioned, and there's some sexual references in this chapter…

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Mason and Phil had gotten together, and things were going well. Cautious, but well. They were each afraid of saying something to upset, or hurt the other still, but they were happy.<p>

And Heath, Justin, Kevin and Mike were all too willing to help them out. Kevin in particular was being helpful when it came to such things like hiding your relationship well enough that no one would notice the difference between a friendship, and a relationship. And Justin was especially useful for Mason, when it came to Lucky and Tyson.

Phil never talked about Lucky with Mason, for fear of exploding and attacking the man himself, but he knew Justin was an awful lot calmer, and didn't seem to have a switch that made him angry, so Justin doubled up as an almost therapist for Mason.

They were on the RAW show again, and Mason and Phil were hanging around the locker room with Evan and Kevin. Mike hadn't shown up yet, and Evan was just bored - never a good thing. They were waiting on Phil to need to come out and beat Rey. Mason was coming with him, so Phil couldn't really complain too much.

"Y'know, I don't know how I'd cope if they had Mason and I fighting - How do you do it, Kevin?" Phil found himself asking. Kevin smiled sadly. "Not without difficulty. I try and think of him doing something really bad…Only thing I've ever found he's done to me is accidentally go a little too hard the fi - "

"KEVIN!" Phil covered his ears a little, causing Mason to laugh beneath him. Mason had lain down on the floor, on his stomach, and Phil was sitting quite comfortably on his back.

"Phil, calm down…" Evan giggled, pulling Phil's hands back long enough to say one more thing. "You and Mason will have to try eventually." Phil's eyes widened at the thought, and Kevin snickered.

"You kidding? Mace would CRUSH poor Phil here!" Kevin said through his laughter, while Phil hid his face in the back of Mason's Nexus shirt.

"…so I'm the girl?"

"Mason's too strong to be the girl…"

"…how you two picture that sort of scenario without turning into tomatoes is beyond me." Phil said as he faced Evan and Kevin again, both with impish grins. He would have paid nearly anything to see Mason's face right now - it had to be good.

Mason was finding the whole thing rather amusing, especially Phil freaking out, but decided to try and sooth him a little bit. "Guys, that's enough, poor Phil is going to explode in a minute." Mason snickered, as Phil crawled off of his back and found himself a comfortable spot beside him, leaning against Mason as he sat up.

"Thank you, Mason…"

"If you don't make him first…"

"GUYS!" Phil screeched, and Mason found himself laughing at Phil, along with Kevin and Evan, especially when Phil pretended to storm out of the room, before he came back and sat in the corner, pouting.

"I don't see how two guys can sleep together." Phil said, and Kevin laughed evilly at the blushing man, before voicing his idea.

"Well, if you like, I can show you with Mike after the show…" He said cheekily. "We've always wanted to try with an audience."

Phil's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. This was worse than when Edge had TRIED to have a live sex celebration with Lita…

Mason shook his head. "Leave him be, Kevin." Mason said, biting on his bottom lip a little bit. He knew Phil and Kevin were close, but…that was just weird.

"He's curious, that's all!"

"I NEVER said I was curious! I just said I didn't see how it worked!" Phil objected, and one of the tech guys poked his head in.

"Guys, would you calm down in here, and explain what's going on? We've got the Diva's bitching about it." He told the group, and Kevin grinned.

"Phil was curious how two guys could sleep together, and I offered to show him." It was well known that Kevin was gay. Even more so that he was with Mike.

The tech guy blinked, and left the room without another word. Kevin offered his fist to Evan. "For freaking out the staff." He laughed, while Phil tried to get the blood away from his face. "I. Was. Not. CURIOUS!" He complained, and Mason snickered, picking him up and resting him on his lap.

"I know, but you know Kevin, nearly better than Mike - He gets a thought in his head, it won't go away." Mason told him, kissing the side of Phil's head. Phil groaned. "That doesn't mean I have to go through with his suggestion, does it?"

"…No, it doesn't." Mason cast a Look at Kevin, to let him know that was the final word on the subject. Kevin grinned a little at Evan.

"You and Cody interested?"

"…can we please go?" Phil asked Mason, who smiled a little and nodded. "We're out, see you guys later…" Mason told the two, who instantly began discussing something that Phil really didn't want to catch. The idea was more than a little awkward to him. He didn't see how it would physically work. He figured Mason would, but he was completely clueless.

"I think Kevin was really trying to disturb me." Phil said, as he and Mason made their way to the entrance. Mason nodded his head. "Isn't that his job around here? Messing people up with ideas they actually consider for a minute?" Mason asked, and Phil blushed.

"I really don't see how it's physically possible…" Phil said to Mason. "At all." He grumbled, and Mason, checking no one was around, quickly kissed Phil's head.

"You'll learn one day." Mason told him, and Phil snickered. "Thank you, oh Wise One." He told Mason, as he picked up a microphone and their music played.

"Not appreciating the sarcasm." Mason told him just before they went out, and Phil sat down on the vents, Mason protectively hovering over him, like always. He went on, and on, about how Rey Mysterio couldn't beat him, and so on and so forth, before he and Mason made their way down to the ring. When Rey got thrown out, at one point, the size difference between Rey and Mason was actually quite funny.

Phil won when he kicked Rey straight in the head, and pinned him down. Mason, momentarily forgetting they were on T.V, leaned over and nearly kissed Phil on the cheek, until he did remember and just murmured by his ear instead.

"Well done." Mason murmured, a little embarrassed. He only hoped Kevin hadn't watched that bit, as he and Phil made their way back. Evan winked at them as they passed, but they got lucky with the Kevin situation. His locker room door was shut, and they could hear him and Mike talking about a place they could go without anyone noticing them.

They wove their way back to their shared locker-room, where David and Michael were sitting, David on the phone to Jen, and Michael biting on his fingernails.

When David hung up, he sighed blissfully. "Jen's gonna get to see the next one." He said happily. "And she's gone bring Junior with her! You guys want to meet little David?" He asked the group, and Mason shook his head. "Not much good with kids." He said meekly, and David glared at him.

"I'm not surprised." He said coldly. "I wasn't asking you anyway." He continued, and Mason looked down, while Phil growled. "Hey! You do not treat ANY member of this group like an outsider, no matter what their beliefs, or sexuality are. Hell, I'm the only one of us who's straight-edge, you going to start picking on me for that? We are a Nexus, a connection, a link to each other. We do not need to start picking fights amongst ourselves!"

"How you can share the same hotel room as that…FAG, I don't know. Aren't you scared he'll RAPE you?" David asked, and Michael spoke up for the first time.

"You know very well that Mason isn't like that, David, now stop being stupid about the whole thing. A fag is just an abbreviation of the word faggot, which is a whole bundle of sticks. Mason is not a bundle of sticks. Phil's right - you could at least pretend to be nice." Michael told him. David was shocked, to the point the grabbed his bag, and left the locker room. Mason was shaking slightly, as he tried to hold back tears, until Phil put a hand on his big shoulder.

"Hey…don't worry about Otunga…he's just an ass." Phil said. Michael nodded. "Yeah, he is. Don't worry about what he says, Mason, as long as you're happy." Michael offered gently, and actually risked a smile at Mason, who's lips twitched upwards.

"And…I'm sorry for making fun of you before…I didn't mean it…Well…I did, but then…Never mind." Michael bit on his lip, and followed Otunga. Phil smiled, offering Mason a chair as he kicked the door shut behind him. Mason wiped a single tear from his eye, before he glanced over at Phil.

"If you'd have known…would you have let me stay with you?" Mason asked meekly, and Phil took a second to consider it.

"Yes, I think I would have. Honestly, as long as you're a decent human being, I'm not bothered by beliefs, or orientation." Phil told Mason, who nodded his head, a little surprised, as Phil moved so he was practically in Mason's lap.

"Hey…chin up, okay?" Phil told him, and Mason obeyed, and Phil grinned. "It's awfully hard to kiss you if you're looking down." Mason smiled, as Phil kissed him gently. Mason returned his kiss as softly as he could, before he broke back, laughing a little.

"What?"

"Kevin was right - you are the girl."

* * *

><p>XD Okay, sorry for the suck-i-ness, and for the shortness. But I needed to update it somehow, and I went from a bit of a sad mood, to my mind hitting the gutter, to humour. Bad Violent.<p>

Anyway, I swear, I will update a better chapter SOON!


End file.
